Like Real People Do
by whimsicalMedley
Summary: Will Solace was thirteen years old when he made the first cut. It was a moment of weakness, he said. It wouldn't happen again. Two years later, Will Solace is committed to the hospital for attempting to take his life. There, he meets Nico di Angelo, a quiet boy who refuses any help whatsoever. TRIGGER WARNING.
1. Chapter 1: Therapy

**Hello all! This story is based on personal experiences, and I think it'll kinda be therapeutic for me. The point of this fic is not to downplay things like self harm and mental illness (I would never do that, I'm mentally ill myself), it's a way to release some of my own feelings by making my babies go through them. If you ever feel like hurting yourself, please talk to someone. It'll save you so much heartache.**

 **Anyway, let's begin this emotional roller coaster.**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS: Self harm, suicidal thoughts/actions, drug use, hospitalization, homophobic slurs**

* * *

 _Arrogant boy,  
_ _Love yourself so no one has to,  
They're better off without you,  
They're better off without you.  
Arrogant boy,  
Cause a scene like you're supposed to,  
They'll fall asleep without you,  
You're lucky if your memory remains._

 _-Therapy by All Time Low_

* * *

Will Solace knew three things:

1\. People like Bryce Lawrence were _not_ to be messed with.

2\. He had to hide the bruises from his mom.

3\. He hated his life, and he hated himself.

It had started out as a normal day. The thirteen year old woke up at six, got dressed, ate some cereal, and kissed his mom goodbye as he ran to the bus. When Will got to school, he kept his eyes down and earbuds in. It was best that way. But as he got to his locker, his eyes widened and he almost threw up. Clear as day, spray painted onto the locker:

 _FAGGOT_

Will's eyes welled with tears, and he took a deep breath. He was never good with bullying. His heart was too soft, and the words cut too deep. Will never reported it, because he knew it would just get worse. He clenched his teeth and opened his locker, ignoring the snickers as he did so.

"It seems the queer is here today."

"He has no shame, does he?"

"That kid is gonna burn in hell…"

Will kind of hated living in Texas.

The rest of the day was a blur. He couldn't focus at all, probably because of his ADHD. All he _could_ think about was the locker. Will had no idea how any of them had found out he liked boys, but they had, and everyone took every opportunity they could to make his life hell. He liked girls too, but they were having none of that. You were either gay or straight; none of that bisexual nonsense.

As Will scurried out of the school, a large hand landed on his shoulder.

 _Oh no._

"Hey, fag, where do you think you're going?"

Bryce Lawrence.

Will was spun around, his curly blond hair somewhat shielding him from Bryce's stare.

"I expect an answer when I ask you a question, fag." He sneered.

"I was going home." Will spat, glaring at the ground.

"No, now you're not." And with that, Will received a punch to the gut. Doubling over in pain, the thirteen year old clenched his fists. This wasn't _fair_. Bryce was stronger, taller, and Will couldn't hurt a fly, no matter how much he wanted to.

The torment lasted a few more minutes, with Bryce and his friends spitting insults and teachers looking the other way. When it was over, Will could taste blood in his mouth from the busted lip they gave him.

"Get outta here, you queer. Have fun burning in hell."

Will bolted.

At home, he quickly ran up to his room, making sure his mother couldn't see his face. It was worse than usual. Will touched the skin around his eye, knowing it was going to bruise. He was going to be a doctor, after all.

After cleaning himself up, the pent up frustration and adrenaline got the best of him.

 _It isn't normal or okay. It doesn't matter what your mother said, you're going to hell. You're disgusting._

Taking deep breaths, Will tried to quell the tears, but it didn't work.

 _You don't deserve to be alive._

He needed something, anything to numb the pain. He'd read an article a long time ago about how when a person bled, endorphins were released, and how people ended up hurting themselves on purpose to feel better. He remembered wondering how someone's life could end up that awful. How he'd never do that.

Past Will couldn't of been more wrong.

Digging around his room, Will eventually found what he was looking for. The pocket knife's blade glinted in the waning sunlight, and he took a deep breath. Pursed his lips, and brought the blade to his wrist. In one quick swipe, it was done. He watched the red bubble to the surface, mesmerizing him. It stung, but for a moment, Will forgot. He forgot about Bryce Lawrence and all his buddies, and how his grades were starting to slip, and even how he had no friends.

Then, he realized exactly what he'd done.

Panicking slightly, Will grabbed a tissue and pressed onto the cut. This was a fluke. This was a one time thing. He'd never do it again.

Will didn't know this was the calm before the storm.


	2. Chapter 2: Breathe Me

_Hurt myself again today,  
_ _And the worst part is there's no one else to blame._

 _-Breathe Me by Sia_

* * *

It wasn't going to be a good day. Will could tell.

The fifteen year old had just moved from Texas to Manhattan for his mother's career. Her songs were starting to get popular, and she had been offered a record deal. She took the opportunity immediately, claiming that Will would be so much happier in the Big Apple.

Will simply smiled and nodded. That was all he seemed to do these days _**(no one cares how you feel no one ever will just accept that no one loves you)**_.

He had missed his bus, which left him sprinting in the rain to get to school on time. It was cold already, and by the time he arrived to class fifteen minutes late, he was soaked and shivering. Everyone snickered around him, and the teacher just sighed and gestured to his seat. Will quickly darted there and sunk into the chair _**(they all hate you they hate you and they should)**_.

He knew that the second he got to lunch, something was going to happen. Sometimes, it was like Will had a sixth sense; whenever he was going to get in trouble, he just _knew_. And he was right.

"Hey, asshole, get up." Will sighed as he looked up, noticing Octavian and his buddies.

Octavian was nothing to be afraid of. He was sickly looking at best, and his short stature did nothing to help. However, his friends were a different matter. They were huge, and loved to hurt others, which was something Will could never imagine.

Will did what Octavian said, and still wasn't at all surprised when lackey number one grabbed him by the collar.

"Listen, fag, you should know that I sit over here. You've been here a week. That's more than enough time to learn." He smirked, and Will grit his teeth. How the entire school had found out he was bisexual was beyond him, but it still happened _**(you're not normal you're a freak and you deserve this)**_.

"Do what you will, boys." Octavian sighed, as if this was a necessary chore, and Will closed his eyes.

* * *

Will stumbled into his mother's apartment, utterly exhausted. His stomach was sore, his face was bruised, and his wrists were bloody. Except the blood was his own fault _**(fucking freak who the hell does this to themselves you said you'd never do it again and here we are)**_.

"Will? Darlin', come in here, I need help with-" Will froze as his mother walked into the room. He couldn't hide his black eye in time. Her eyes widened, and she quickly made her way towards him.

"Baby, what happened?" She gasped, cupping his face and making Will wince, "is it the boys at school again? Hun, you should've told me-"

"It's fine mom. I swear, I dealt with it." Will said with a smile _**(lying lying lying you're always lying you awful asshole)**_. Naomi looked at him in suspicion, but then dismissed it.

"If you say so sweetheart. Why don't we clean you up?" And he stilled like a deer in headlights. He couldn't let her see his arms, or his legs. There were angry red gashes running up and down them, some just faded memories, others still oozing blood.

"I-I got it ma. Don't worry!" Will flashed her a smile, and she just nodded uncertainly _**(she hates you she hates you she hates-)**_.

Breathing deeply as he got to his room, Will gripped his hair and folded into himself. The voices in his mind were a constant presence nowadays, and he wanted them to go away. They just confirmed his insecurities, made him upset, and egged him on _**(you don't deserve to be alive just fucking end it because you're worthless and no one will care)**_.

Will's world seemed to stop.

"I _could_ just end it." He muttered to himself. With each passing day, it seemed like a better idea. He had not friends at school, his mother was too busy to talk to him, and it wasn't like he was happy or even contributing anything to the world.

Will looked around his room, until he spotted it: the bottle of ibuprofen he had brought to his room because of a headache a few days earlier. It was mostly full. It would be easy. He could do it. Walking over to the nightstand, Will ended up grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

 _Mom,_

 _I'm sorry I wasn't the son you deserved. I was too emotional and too sensitive, and it cost me a lot. I hope your career goes well, and I know it will without me weighing you down. I've been depressed, and for a really long time. It isn't your fault, I promise. I'm just not a fighter, and I can't take it anymore. I can't take the kids at school, or the voices in my head, or the silence at home. Thank you for being the best mom you could be. I'll always be grateful for that._

 _I love you, and I'm so sorry,_

 _Will_

Will grit his teeth as he wrote, knowing that this was it. These were his last words. He couldn't bring himself to make them poetic or beautiful, not with the noise in his head. It was too much. The room was uncomfortably hot, and Will took of his jacket, not caring anymore. He traced the lines on his skin, the blood drying and flaking off. He hadn't had time to clean these, which was unusual for him, considering how meticulous he was with this. Clenching his fists, Will grabbed the bottle of pills from his nightstand, took out his water from his bag, and started _**(good)**_.

Will laid down on the bed when he had taken the entire bottle and closed his eyes, praying to whatever god listening that he wouldn't wake up.


	3. Chapter 3: Doomed

**I'M ALIIIIIVE! Enjoy the feels**

* * *

 _So come rain on my parade,  
'Cause I wanna feel it.  
Come shove me over the edge,  
'Cause my head is in overdrive.  
I'm sorry, but it's too late,  
And it's not worth saving.  
So come rain on my parade,  
I think we're doomed._

 _-Doomed by Bring Me The Horizon_

* * *

When Will woke up, he thought he had actually died. Everything was white, and he felt weightless. Then, the pain started to register, and he realized that he was on a bed. Will heard sniffling, and he slowly opened his eyes.

Looking around, he saw he was in a hospital gown. In a chair next to him was his mother, and tear streaks were on her cheeks. She was holding his hand, and he gently squeezed.

"Mom?" Will's voice was hoarse from misuse, and his mother's head snapped up.

"Will?" She whispered, and then burst into a fresh round of tears. Covering her mouth to hide her sobs, Will felt his own eyes begin to tear up. His mom was crying, and it was all his fault **(worthless piece of shit you made your own mother cry)**.

"What happened?" Will asked shakily, and his mother's eyes snapped up to his. There was a fire in them, and he instinctively recoiled.

"William Solace...I cannot believe you would do this. I walked into your room to check on you, and what do I find? My baby boy surrounded by pills and a note, his arms bloody, and barely breathing. What would I of done if you had actually died, Will? I don't even want to-to think about you dying!" Naomi said, her voice getting progressively louder, "how could you be this selfish, Will? Did you even think about what this would do to me?"

Will's mother continued to rant, and only stopped when a sob broke free from Will's lips. Her angry expression faltered, and she sighed.

"Oh Will...I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry I didn't know." She hugged him tightly, and Will completely broke down. How could he of done this to his mother? He really was selfish. He had no idea what was going to happen next, and he was terrified.

"What-What're they gonna do with me?" Will whispered, and Naomi gave him a sad smile.

"You're being put in a psychiatric ward, Will." When Will began to voice his protests, his mom raised her hand to quiet him, "you need to get help. You've been hurting yourself for god knows how long, and it needs to stop. You need to get better, baby. Not just for me, but for you too."

Will clenched his teeth, and took a deep breath. He didn't _want_ help. He just wanted it to be over. He couldn't take this anymore, and the thought of continuing to live was enough to make him want to throw up.

"They pumped your stomach, got all of the painkillers out of your system. As soon as you're cleared, you're going into the Olympus Adolescent Ward." His mom said, snapping him out of his thoughts. Will knew he wasn't getting out of this, and sighed in resignation.

'"Fine."

After meeting with a doctor and answering some questions ("Mr. Solace, do you still have urges to end your life?" "Yes."), he was taken from the crisis center and brought to an ambulance. Why he couldn't take a ride with his mom was beyond him, but Will was in tears as he said goodbye.

"I'll be there to sign you in, but then I gotta go. That's their policy. I'll be able to visit Tuesdays and Thursdays too." Naomi said, shooting Will a watery smile and running a hand through his blond curls.

As Will was loaded into the ambulance, he couldn't stop shaking. The EMT gave him a sad smile, and Will wanted to punch him. He didn't need sympathy, not from anyone. As they drove, Will wondered what would happen. Would he be in there for months? What about school? Would he need to talk to therapists? What if the other boys treated him awfully?

When they parked in the front of the building, Will was petrified. He had psyched himself out with all of the thinking, and now everything felt worse. Absentmindedly, he began to scratch at the scars on his wrists, earning a warning look from the EMT.

The next fifteen minutes were a blur. Will was dropped off in front of an elegant looking building, his mother signed him in, and before he knew it, she was kissing his forehead in goodbye. Two security guards guided him into the next room, locking the doors behind him.

Time to meet his fate.

* * *

 **Come harass me on tumblr: heroic-hufflepuff**


	4. Chapter 4: Hospital For Souls

**Hello I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I haven't been in a good place mentally and I was worried that writing this one would make it worse. Thing is, I kind of feel better now. It's kind of short, but it's all I could get out of it.**

* * *

 _The fragile, the broken,  
Sit in circles and stay unspoken.  
We are powerless._

— _Hospital For Souls by Bring Me The Horizon_

* * *

As Will walked into the building, he noticed how colorful everything was.

 _Ironic._

He was lead to a room labeled "Doctor Chiron Brunner" and was greeted by a middle aged man in a wheelchair.

"Hello Will. Before I send you off to meet the other children, I just need to evaluate you to get a baseline. Is that okay?" He asked, his tone kind. Will had to force himself to not roll his eyes.

"Do I have a choice?" He muttered, and Doctor Brunner smiled softly.

"You always have a choice here. The last thing I want to do is take away your basic rights as a human being. We can do the evaluation later, but it _does_ need to happen." Will blinked in confusion. He had expected to be treated like a broken doll.

"I uh…I'm tired. Could we do it later Doctor Brunner?" Will asked hesitantly, and the doctor nodded.

"Of course. And please, call me Chiron. I'll escort you to the main area. You've missed dinner, unfortunately, but I'm sure we can find you something. You'll get your schedule tomorrow. The children currently have their free period, and then it's off to bed."

Will nodded as he was led through a maze of hallways and rooms. Eventually, he made it to a large room that was full of teenagers. They were all lounging in comfortable looking chairs or on the floor, all laughing and talking. They looked _normal,_ not like kids who were stuck in the loony bin. So different from Will, with his pale skin and dead eyes.

Chiron cleared his throat, and they all turned towards them. Will tried not to shrink backwards.

"Children, this is Will Solace, a new addition to the family. I trust he's in good hands?"

A chorus of "yes Chiron!" was heard, and Chiron turned to Will.

"I'm sure you'll get along with them quite well. Now, I have to get back to work." And with that, Chiron was gone.

Will turned towards the group, who were all looking at him expectantly. A boy with brown hair and green eyes smiled at him brightly, and scooted over on the couch.

"You can sit by me, Will. I'm Cecil." He said, and Will complied.

"Alright guys, time to introduce ourselves!" A boy with curly brown hair yelled, and then said, "Leo Valdez at your service!"

Will was then introduced to Annabeth, Piper, Reyna, Travis, Jason, and Rachel. They all seemed nice enough, offering him smiles and waves at their introductions, but Will was still nervous.

"You can chill, dude. I was scared shitless when I first got here, but it's really nice. Nobody's going to be an ass. We're all here for a reason." Cecil whispered, patting Will on the back. Will tried to smile, but it probably looked like a grimace. He made sure to keep his sleeves down.

"So, Will," Rachel called, getting his attention, "what're you in for?"

Will's eyes widened, and a cold fear gripped him. He couldn't say it. Not yet, at least. Rachel noticed his reaction.

"It's fine. You don't need to tell us yet. That was kind of a dumb question. Sorry." She said, her cheeks turning pink. Will breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for understanding." Will replied, and the group nodded.

"No problemo. First day is always the scariest." Leo said, and he seemed to be messing with some building blocks.

The group then resumed their conversation, and Will noticed a boy sitting in the corner of the room, his eyes closed.

"Who's that?" Will muttered to Cecil, whose expression changed into something akin to worry.

"Nico di Angelo. I haven't heard him talk to anyone, really. He's been here for a long time." Cecil answered. When Will looked back, Nico was looking around the room, his glare radiating anger and irritation. Their eyes met briefly, and Will waved. Nico rolled his eyes and turned away.

After their free period was over, and Will was sent to the bed next to Cecil's, he couldn't stop thinking about the boy whose eyes seemed dead.

* * *

 **Tumblr: heroic-hufflepuff**


End file.
